1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of automatically configuring security system control panels by using calling number information that is provided by a telephone call made to a specified telephone number, such as a toll free (800) telephone number, typically following initial installation of the security systems and control panels.
After an initial installation of a security system at an installation site, the security system control panel dials a specified telephone number to establish a telephone connection to a security company data center. The security company data center receives the calling number information, including the telephone number of the installation site, and utilizes the telephone number of the installation site to look up in a database a predefined set of account information, such as the account number, telephone numbers to be dialed under different conditions, and other security system control panel configuration information. This control panel configuration information data is then automatically downloaded from the database over the telephone connection to the security system control panel to configure and program the security system control panel for operation.
The method of establishing a telephone connection to a specified telephone number can also be utilized to reconfigure an already-installed security system, and can also be utilized for many other diverse devices and systems unrelated to security systems that can be customized or configured by data transferred over a telephone connection.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Large security system installation companies attempt to minimize the time and expense of installing and programming security systems. The installation of a security system usually requires a trained mechanical installation technician to install and connect all of the components of the security system, and then requires a configuration of a control panel of the security system. The configuration of the control panel usually requires that the installation technician enter a number of parameters to program the security system control panel before it can be made operational. It is desirable for technical and economic reasons that an installation technician do as little programming as possible in the installation of a security system.
In addition, in the present state of the art, a security system company might have to stock a number of different models of the same basic equipment, with each different model differing only by having different pre-programmed telephone numbers.